Radio frequency (RF) receivers are often called upon to receive signals having a wide range of different signals strengths. In some instances, such as when a receiver is far from a corresponding transmitter, a received signal may have a very low signal strength. In other instances, such as when the receiver is close to the transmitter, signals having a relatively high signal strength may be received. These stronger receive signals can overload a receiver front end, causing it to saturate and generate distortion. Stronger receive signals may also cause the receiver front end to output a signal that is too large for the subsequent circuitry to reliably process. For these reasons, gain control techniques have been developed for automatically adjusting the gain of a receiver front end based on one or more measured quantities (e.g., received signal level, etc.). As can be appreciated, gain control techniques require some form of controllable gain within a receiver front end. There is a need for techniques for efficiently providing such gain controllability.